Scary/Queen Scary
Queen Scary is an antagonist of Strawberreh's Story. She is the former queen of The Dreamworld and the head of her guard, the Undead Army. The version of Scary that appears in Strawberreh's Story is not actually real, and in reality is only Julius acting as her. However, Scary was a real cat before Julius stole her identity, and Julius's description of her past and personality is not fabricated. Appearance Scary has light orange fur with dark brown and blue markings. She has a cream-colored paw and chest, stripes under her blue eyes, and a scar on her ankle. She bears a striking resemblance to her daughter, Princess Nova, and her ancestor, Strawberreh. As the Dreamworld's Queen, she is frequently seen wearing blue or green jewelry or a blue circlet. Personality Scary, while she was alive, was very popular among her clanmates and, albeit eccentric, was very friendly and devoted to them. She felt no need to hide her true self from others. However, she had a habit of manipulating others using her cleverness. When she was selected as one of the Tails' potential leaders, the current Tails leader saw this fault and decided that Scary could never lead the Clan peacefully. Scary's usual charming composure is broken after she is betrayed by Julius, her dearest friend. Believing the position of being the Tails' leader was rightfully hers, she becomes much more serious and bent on justice for herself. However, unlike Julius, she does not show any malice towards others, and uses her determination to lead and repair the Dreamworld. From her experiences as a Queen she becomes much more mature. A soft, motherly side of her is shown when she creates her beloved children, Nova and Relic, and when she consoles Strawberreh in her lucid dreams. Scary believes she is a righteous leader, almost manically so at times. She does not hold grudges for long, and even decides to let go of Julius's brutal betrayal, even when she had every right to want revenge. She also holds no ill feelings towards Tawny or any of the Tails, she is simply satisfied with being able to lead the Dreamworld. Strawberreh truly admired and loved her for these traits. Relationships Strawberreh Although Scary never formally met Strawberreh, she had full faith in her abilities. Strawberreh was enamored with Scary for her powerful aura and kindness towards her subjects, although she did not know that Julius was impersonating the queen in all of her dreams. Strawberreh defends her with uncharacteristic ferocity, especially when Victory tries to steer her away from Scary, believing their relationship to be dangerous. When Strawberreh finds out about Scary's true fate, she is devastated, as she truly loved Scary as a parent figure. She begins to feel disgust towards herself for believing the trick and letting herself trust Julius. Even after the truth is revealed, Strawberreh still holds a strong platonic love for the version of Scary she had seen in her dreams. Julius Julius and Scary were denmates and childhood friends. Their friendship was almost solely based on rivalry, with both of their personalities constantly clashing - however, they did care for each other. As they grew older and began to find their places in their Clan, Julius's feelings towards Scary changed, and he began to see her as an actual threat. By this point, the Tails Clan was in need of a new leader and Julius and Scary were the most popular choices. Seeing it as a competition, Scary gained popularity among the Clan, while Julius was bent on defeating her at any cost, desperate for power and blinded by greed. Scary had clearly earned the position, and thus, in a moment of desperation and panic, Julius devised a plot to kill her. He carried his plan out by isolating themselves in the forest and suddenly lashing out and murdering her. Once the Clan heard the news about the murder, panic erupted and Julius was quickly found out as the killer, to his horror. He was then banished from the Clan indefinitely, causing his already-fragile mental state to spiral down quickly. He began obsessing over the Dreamworld, where he believed Scary's spirit had gone, and became bent on finding her and killing her repeatedly for what, he believed, she had done to him. Nearing his own death, Julius discovered a Dreamworld portal, where he lied in wait for Scary to find him. Eventually Scary did come, planning to rid of him, but not anticipating what would happen next - Julius would kill her once again and steal her body, therefore impersonating himself as the Dreamworld Queen. Once in Scary's body, Julius's true identity was hidden and he began to wreak havoc on the Dreamworld. When his true identity was revealed by Strawberreh, however, he rid of Scary's body and began ranting about the Queen had ruined his life and he wanted to kill her over and over again, showing his mental instability and obsessive hatred towards Scary. Moongazer Scary and Moongazer met in the Dreamworld, where Moongazer worked under her as her head messenger. He would strike up conversation with the Queen, unafraid of her, and in return Scary developed feelings for him. When she asked him to become the Dreamworld's King, he wholeheartedly agreed. Due to Julius's earlier betrayal, Scary was a bit reluctant to trust Moongazer with her feelings, but the tom proves to be trustworthy and truly loves Scary in return. At one point, the couple decides to create children through Tail's power, although they were not sure that it would work. It did work, however, and Nova and Relic were "born". Both Scary and Moongazer cared for the kits and were very close to them, and Scary was able to experience a pure, familial atmosphere. When Scary was killed and impersonated by Julius, Moongazer was immediately aware that something was wrong. However, he remained at the Queen's side. It turned out to be a mistake, because Julius proceeded to force Moongazer to join the Undead Army. He lost all of his memories about Scary and his children, and was reduced to a slave. When Strawberreh defeats Julius and Moongazer's memories are restored, he is too old and mentally jumbled to truly make sense of them, and is unable to lead the Dreamworld. Nova holds one last conversation with him, then decides to house him in the Dreamworld's capital until he inevitably dies, an empty shell of a cat. Nova explains to Strawberreh that her father truly loved Scary and his children, and she did not wish to see him suffer as he died. Nova and Relic Scary loved Nova, her daughter, dearly, and they were very alike in appearance and thought. Nova admired her mother, and wished to be a great Queen like her. When Scary was killed and impersonated by Julius, Nova failed to realize that her mother was no longer living until Julius locked her in the Dreamworld capital. She was hurt and horrified at the actions, but did not hold it against Scary, knowing that the monster that she had seen was no longer her mother at all. When Strawberreh frees Nova, Nova immediately joins the fight against Julius, wanting to destroy him for what he did to her beloved mother. Scary and Relic had a complicated relationship. Scary greatly loved and appreciated her son, but her manipulative tendencies made Relic resentful of her. He defied his mother's orders and got into arguments with her, which eventually led to his disappearance. However, despite the fact that they had differing views, Relic still held love for his mother. Scary, meanwhile, was devastated when Relic left and felt like she had failed as a parent. Tawny While both cats were alive, Scary and Tawny did not interact much beyond simple clanmate-to-clanmate formalities. They both respected each other's positions, and Tawny confesses to have been in awe of Scary's stalwart composure. Their relationship becomes much more close when Tawny dies and finds herself in The Dreamworld, practically waking under Scary's own paws. Scary greets her warmly, holding no grudge against her even though Tawny believed that she must. She becomes one of Scary's closest advisers; Scary gave her this position because she knows they are alike, and Tawny already has experience with leadership. Scary and Tawny may have had feelings for each other at one point, but Tawny was hesitant after her experience with Julius and Scary ultimately falls in love with Moongazer. Gallery Trivia *Scary was originally a concept for an 'anti' or 'evil' version of Strawberreh, hence her name. She would visit Strawberreh in her dreams, driving her to do dangerous or bad things. However, her character changed and she was made to be a parent or mentor figure to Strawberreh instead - though she kept her ominous name. *Julius was originally planned to be Scary's mate, which would make his betrayal more devastating, but this was omitted with the creation of Moongazer. **Julius's betrayal was also planned to have a different impact on Scary. Originally, Scary was meant to develop deep hatred for Julius and place a curse on his bloodline, in revenge for the life that he had stolen from her. *Scary is bisexual, having feelings for both Moongazer and Tawny. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monarchs Category:Strawberreh's Story characters Category:Cats Category:Deceased